


'Calum's Something'

by Star_less



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Calum, Cake, Cuddles, Desperation, Diapers, Fetish, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omutsu, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pee, Sad Calum, Short One Shot, This is a 'how it all began' story again guys I'm sorry, bottle feeding, fan fiction, first 5sos fanfic woo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Him and Luke didn't have a something. Michael and Ashton did all that.. that BDSM <b>shit</b> (Personally, Cal couldn't imagine Michael ever being dominating.. or Ashton sadistic. The most sadistic move Ashton could ever make on Michael would be taking away.. Daniel. Ugh.) Then you had Louis and Harry-- Louis and Harry were in the cutest most committed babying relationship ever. Hell even Zayn and Niall did some fetishy watersports junk together (and no - not the volleyball kind.</i><br/>~~</p><p>Or in short - the one where Calum wants a special couple something like everyone else, and with Louis poking his helpful nose in, he might just get what he wants, because Harry doesn't mind sharing.<br/>--Oh, and where Luke is thrown in at the deep end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Calum's Something'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Some of you might recognize me from writing various 1D omo/ageplay fanfics - I decided to do some 5sos too. So sorry if this fanfic seems clunky in places, or a little OOC. It's hard to get the hang of writing for a different fandom but I'm trying so hard! Views/Comments appreciated but especially kudos. Love the kudos. :D  
> Thanks!

Luke Hemmings sprawled on the couch with Calum curled up in his lap. The seven other boys (Calum and Luke's bandmates, and One Direction too) sat around them.  
"You 'kay, Cal?"  
Luke ran his hand through Calum's fluffy locks. 

Calum didn't reply. He looked over at Harry in the corner. Harry Styles, the one rubbing his gooseberry-green eyes; leaning onto his boyfriend Louis... and sucking on a pacifier. Calum's heart leapt and a funny half-a-sob clawed at his throat, burning. It was so _unfair._  Harry got treated like that, with cuddles and feeds and love. Calum didn't. Who knows what the others would think? Not even Luke knew; and Luke was his boyfriend!

"Caaaaaaa-lum. Calum!" Luke continued, nudging him. Calum yanked himself from thinking about baby supplies lest he fell head first into his headspace, never to return. At least, that's what it felt like. He looked up, eyes glinting innocently. "Mmm-hmm?"

Luke smiled obliviously. "I said, are you okay?"

Calum hesitated, lip trembling slightly, and finally nodded. Luke smiled and tugged him closer. Calum tentatively reached out to grip onto Luke's tank top... and smiled when Luke didn't protest. It made Calum a little bit more hopeful. It-- it was _something_ , right? _Something._ All Calum wanted-- was a _something._ Pre.. preferably a _wrapped-in-a-nappy-forcefully-sucking-a-pacifier_ kind of _something._  
Bitterly, the conversation then moved on to.. to niches. Stuff. _Something_ s, just like Calum wanted. Him and Luke didn't have a something. Michael and Ashton did all that.. that BDSM _shit_ (Personally, Cal couldn't imagine Michael ever being dominating.. or Ashton sadistic. The most sadistic move Ashton could ever make on Michael would be taking away.. _Daniel._ Ugh.) Then you had Louis and Harry-- Louis and Harry were in the cutest most committed babying relationship ever. Hell even Zayn and Niall did some fetishy watersports junk together (and no - not the volleyball kind. Calum innocently asked and got _laughed_ at! _Laughed_ at! :c )

Calum slipped back again, nibbling consciously on his thumb to comfort himself in his non-niched relationship. His eyes flickered to Louis, who was cradling a tired Harry. Though Louis' eyes locked with Cal's.   
"Cal, c'mere." Louis whispered, gently sliding himself from under his slinky, sleepy little boyfriend. Harry didn't react, dozing tiredly on the floor. Calum looked from side to side carefully, before resting unsurely on his boyfriend's baby blues. The olive skinned boy could've slapped himself there and then. Here he was, a boy of 18; his boyfriend not even remotely having _any_ carer role for him, and he still wanted.. _permission_? to go after Louis. 

Luke barely reacted - so, whimpering, Calum slunk up and followed Louis out. "Wh-what?" He whispered, shifting from foot to foot in the hallway.

"Cal, mate." Louis said slowly. "Look-- I get it, okay?" He tried to find a comfortable way of saying it. "I've seen the looks you give Harry. Hell, I've seen the looks you give _Michael_ over that blasted little Daniel. Do you.. want some baby things?"

Calum was unreadable; for about five seconds. Heat prickled right up to his ears and his face crumpled up. It was so _humiliating._  Even though he wanted to scream _YES! YES I DO_! the fact that someone knew about it, was humiliating.

"Nononono--" Louis sighed. "Here, here." He held out a few nappies and stashed them away in Calum's suitcase, still standing from when he'd got back here after touring. "Now go to Luke."  
Calum didn't need to be told twice.  
~~

Luke was surprised when Calum came howling at him, rubbing his eyes, and a sheepish Louis stood in the doorway telling him that Calum was tired. Of _course_ Luke had _finally_ become a little bit more protective and kicked Louis out, along with Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam. Even Ash and Michael scarpered!  
So Luke just.. stood. Stood with his skinny little arms around Calum's trembling body. 

"Sssshh.. Cal.. it's okay!" He promised quietly. His hands rubbed Calum's back gently and only then did Cal begin to calm down, his breaths evening out with each small rub.  
"What's wrong, mm?"

Calum sniffled, a fresh wave of sobs burning the back of his throat as he thought about it. His hands gripped tighter to Luke's slippery tank top, desperate for some comfort. "W- we don't.. have a _thing_!" He sobbed. 

Luke blinked. He was a bit taken aback by the very emotional Cal that had launched himself at his waist. "A thing?" He thought some more, and it began to dawn on him. "Like a.. nitch? Nee-- niche?"  
Calum didn't answer, so he continued slowly. "Like.. like what Mikey and Ash have or.. or Zayn and Niall, or Harry and Louis?"  
The tiniest nod.   
"Okay... okay." Luke sighed and ran his hands through Calum's hair again. "Go get some sleep, bub. We.." A pause; the anxiety was practically radiating from Calum-- "..yeah -- we have a day to ourselves tomorrow. We can work on our niche."

Calum clung on for a moment longer, craving for Luke cuddles in bed tonight. He pulled away and slipped upstairs.  
~~

Luke was already lying on the couch when Calum slipped quietly down the stairs the next morning, in a long-sleeved t-shirt that was much too big for him, and smelled of Luke. (Calum often fell asleep cuddling Luke's shirts like blankies. Last night was no exception)

"Morning, bub." Luke said through a mouthful of unhealthy-breakfast Tim Tam. "Sleep good?"

Calum nodded. He rubbed his eyes, and rocked unsurely on the balls of his feet. For one, he was bursting for a wee, and two; he'd found his niche. He held the packet of night-time nappies behind his back. "I- I found our.."  
Calum fought not to slip his fingers into his mouth. "I found our niche." He said silkily.

"Yeah?" Luke looked up. "Let me see."

Calum's heart started thudding in his chest, and he came closer to Luke. His heart thudded faster. He gulped. "N- no. It's.. it's.." Calum's eyes were glistening. "Nevermind.."

"Calum-- no." Luke held his arm firmly and looked up at him. "Please, let me see." From Calum's reaction, it must be something not-of-the-norm, right?

"N-no, you might not like it, no." Calum's eyes crinkled in hurt and he tried to pull away, tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"Cal.." Luke sighed, wiping the tears, "Please, just show me! I really won't mind!"   
He ran his hand through Calum's hair, then gave him a firm look.

Calum took a deep breath. It was a very deep breath, shuddering and dotted with tears, and he threw the soft package into Luke's lap. His tears continued to drip down his cheeks. "I- I'm really sorry, I just.." He choked, wiping his eyes. "I- I don't know why! I just.. I want them! And-- and I need a wee.. s-so if you could.."  
Calum fell to spluttering sobs, his hands screwed up and rubbing his stinging, wet cheeks. 

Luke looked from his boyfriend, to the package of small-sized adult nappies in his hand. Admittedly, coupled with his fidgeting, Calum really did look a little more babyish; and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Sure - it'd take a little getting used to, but it'd surely work. Luke was sure Calum wouldn't mind if he invited Harry and Louis over for a play/'help-me-look-after-my-big-baby' session.

"Hey.." He whispered, tugging Calum closer to him. "That's okay. I promise." Luke soothed. "I really don't mind!"  
Calum blinked slowly, but happily. "You.. don't?" He smiled.  
"No.." Luke smiled, gently lifting the edge of Cal's shirt up. "Now come on. Let's get you into those nappies. I heard you were desperate.. and we can't have you waiting too long now, can we!" He teased gently.

Calum paused, the edges of his mouth curling into a smile, before he giggled, warm and fuzzy. He was so happy he thought he would burst! Well, actually.. he might, if Luke didn't hurry!   
Luke slipped the soft fabric onto Cal's bum in double quick time thankfully, and lifted him up for a squishy cuddle. Cal beamed as the fluffiness wrapped around his boy bits, and how he'd crinkle if he wriggled too much, and how it held him _just so,_  and he couldn't wriggle free from it.  
But with Luke's traitoring arm positioned just there on his bladder, it wasn't long before the tanned cheeks of Cal's turned a dusty pink, as he let out a steady warm stream; his toes curling ever so slightly in relief.  
~~

Getting into a routine was hard. It felt alien for Luke, to have Calum clinging onto him every sleepy morning, to gulp and dribble milk after lunch, to coax Calum into using the nappies. He didn't know what to do! Or how to do it! But they muddled along. Louis sometimes came over to help him out, and Harry would play with Luke quite happily.   
Besides, it wasn't as if Cal was a littlie all the time. Even if he did slip up and say 'Daddy' when they had sex sometimes...

The next time Ashton, Michael, Louis, Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam came over to the house, Harry was leaning tiredly on Louis, as usual. But this time, Calum was cuddled up to Luke, blinking tiredly as he was fed a bottle of warm milk. Luke kissed Cal's forehead when his eyes fluttered shut.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
